mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jane MusicLove
RD_Y.gifDJ Cra-3 Jumps Mensaje Aqui 70px 'Ser una deportista y una "rarita" no es fácil sabes? ' Jane MusicLove es una pony pegaso que vive en Cloudsdale. Es mi version pony, igual que yo es simpatica y amable. Actua con un poco de madurez. Su nombre significa: Musica de amor o Amor a la musica. He aqui el juego: http://apps.apolinariopassos.com.br/flappygenerator/en/jane-adventure-8/ Desarrollo Bien, la creadora super cool (XD), no tenia planeado hacerla asi. Tenia planeado hacerla de color rosa, una pony terrestre potrilla sin CM, con cabello esponjado y cascos peludos. Ademas, se llamaria Jane thumb|Diseño original LaughterLove (Risa de amor). Pero ella decidio cambiarlo, hacerla pegaso, un color mas oscuro o claro, y cambiarle el peinado. Y asi llegasmo al mejor OC de todos (XD Mentira, no es el mejor): Jane MusicLove! Apariencia Pony Ella es de color rosa parecido al fluo, su cabello es de color marron atado con una colita violeta o fucsia. Su Cutie Mark es un corazon celeste con una notas musicales en una nube. Equestria Girls Es del mismo color que la version pony y su peinado es el mismo. Viste una remera verde, falda fucsia o violeta a rayas y zapatillas de color rosita claro :3 Tiene 2 atuendos en EG, les dira el segundo: Tiene una remera manga larga verde con una chaqueta violeta. Zapatillas y un pantalon o calza fucsia. Personalidad Lado bueno Al igual que yo, es muy simpatica y amable. Trata de hacer las cosas a su modo, como poner lo que estaba antes y odia a los que las cambian o a los metiches. Es un poco madura ya que tiene 12 años pero actua como si fuera 13 o 12. Lado oscuro Es mala y exigente. Odia que le repitan lo mismo y es malvada. Mata a sus amigos ahorcandolos (A pesar de tener cascos), es odiosa y a veces canibal. Historia Infancia Nacio en un lugar desconocido, con sus padres que trabajaban como detectives en Detectives Anormales, un negocio donde los detectives investigan sucesos muy extraños. Sus padres habian logrado resolver muchas cosas, como el amuleto del Alicornio, a Slenderpony, etc. Pero un dia despues de que Jane tuvo su CM sus padres escucharon una cancion al revez. De repente, Jane escucho 2 disparos que venian de la habitacion de sus padres. Los encontro muertos, 2 pistolas en el piso y sangre. Luego Jane tuvo que criarse sola con su abuela, cuidando a su hermana menor. Desde entonces, Jane continua investigando secretos de Equestria, aunque ella sabe que si sigue asi, se volvera loca. Cutie Mark Cuando era pequeña, deseaba tener una Cutie Mark. La consiguio cuando armo un gran thumb|Su Cutie Markvideo musical dedicandolo con mucho amor. Cuando publico el video, obtuvo su CM. Su CM consiste en un corazon celeste con notas musicales en una nube. Llegada a Clousdale Al principio, iba a vivir en Ponyville. Pero su amigo Dash le recomendo vivir en Cloudsdale y ella fue. Aprendio a volar y conocio a mucha gente. Todavia no tiene amigos. Relaciones Rainbow Dash: Es su mejor amiga desde que llego a Cloudsdale. Lightning Dancer: Fue su maestra y le enseño a volar en su infancia. DJ Tine (By Crazy Jumps): Es una de sus amigas aunque esta mas en conocidos. Susy Von Fire: Es su hermanita menor, la quiere mucho. A pesar de ser su hermana biologica, no parece. Zuko (Mascota): Es su fiel mascota aunque es algo desobediente. Smile shy: Es una de sus mejores amigas, ya que dice Jane que es Cool. Tom: Es la mejor amiga, ella esta enamorada de el al igual ella de el. Sasha:Mejores amigas!! Ademas de ser pegasos, tienen muchas cosas en comun. Plants Green: Mejor amiga!! Jane la conocio a traves de Fire Balls y se volvio BFF. Karen: Amiga! Jane quiere ayudarla en todo. Purple brush: Amiguis! Le encanta estar con ella. Frases "Ser una deportista y una "rarita" no es facil sabes?" "Te demostrare quien es mejor en deportes!" Jane hablando con Dash "Soy la mejor diseñadora de videos musicales de TODA Equestria" Representacion en Fanfics Criaturas mágicas del bosque Everfree: Ella es la protagonista, junto con su hermana. El Secreto Oscuro de Radiance Light: Por ahora cameo, pero aparecera mas adelante (Probablemente). Fanfic corto: Una obra en Canterlot High: Una de las protagonistas, se buscan OCs! My Little Pony: Perdida en el tiempo: Protagonista principal. Música ardiente: Aparece, con mi permiso. A Través del Espejo: Protagonista. Equestria Girls En Equestria Girls, es una estudiante con calificaciones buenas como 8, 9 o 7. Pero desaprueba a veces, se mata estudiando y al final aprueba. En el fanfic Una obra en Canterlot High actuara en una obra como La hija del Mal.thumb|Jane MusicLove como La hija del Mal (Los puntos son rosas) Curiosidades *Es la mejor diseñadora de videos musicales de Equestria. *Originalmente, iba a vivir a Ponyville pero se fue a Cloudsdale. *No tiene amigos ni familiares conocidos. *Su contraparte humana es mas linda que la version pony. *Originalmente iba a llamarse Jane LaughterLove. *Ella seria la "Rainbow Dash" del grupo. *Se disfrazo de Kasane Teto para la noche de Nightmare, debido a que le encanta el Vocaloid. Habilidades Como dice ahi, es la guardiana de la música. Cuando vuela fuerte hacia arriba o en circulos, su colita se convierte en trenza. Tiene una vincha con una gema, le aparecen pulseras y puede hacer ataques como el Grito Sónico o defensa como Escudo de sonido. Tambien es una experta en deportes y tecnologia. Es un poco rara si la conoces bien. Galeria Su galeria por ahora es corta pero la expandire. Jane MusicLove Baby.png|Jane cuando era bebe Jane MusicLove potra.png|Jane cuando era una potranca, usaba 2 colitas Yop en EG.png|Contraparte humana, me costo 2 dias hacerla aunque despues hare pero con a base dune cuerpo entero 2 faces Jane MusicLove2.png|Los 2 lados de Jane, lo perfeccione Hora de ganar!.png|Apunto de ganar Jane MusicLove Kung Fu.png|Jane haciendo una patada por no haberle dado un renbolso Ask Jane MusicLove.png|La foto de perfil en Tumblr y en Ponyhoof XD pero en serio tiene un tumblr Jane MusicLove order from Crazy Jumps by rainy.png|Jane MusicLove en Rainbow Power. Hecho por RainyPi, te salio hermosisima!! Gracias Jane MusicLove Breezie.png|Jane como una Breezie. Era la primera vez que hice un Breezie, por eso no me salio tan linda Jane MusicLove other order from Crazy Jumps by rainy.png|Jane de cristal. Hecho por: RainyPi Happy pegasus jnping base by starshinecelestalis-d51ff8y.png|Jane de cristal. Hecho por: Twilightsparkle345 Pegasus base 2 bnquine bases-d4ysk3b.png|Jane como cosplay de Kasane Teto. Hecho por: Twilightsparkle345 Sonic female base by ziiri-d306u4m.png|Jane en su forma Sonic. Hecho por: Twilightsparkle345. Kawaii!! MLP and GF - Jane and Dipper.png|Jane con Dipper cuando viajo a Gravity Falls MLP and GF - Marioneta Jane.png|Una Marioneta de Jane en Gravity Falls Categoría:OC Pegasos Categoría:Propiedad de Crazy Jumps Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:Fan-Art